Coordinated multi-point (CoMP) transmission and reception is a tool which may be implemented within a wireless communication network operating according to LTE radio access technology and may offer improvements within a network to data rates, cell-edge throughput, and also overall system throughput. Coordinated multi-point transmission may allow such improvements by functioning to coordinate scheduling, in terms of time and frequency, and beam forming (spatial diversity) across transmission points. Each transmission point may comprise a radio cell or remote radio head. Coordinated multi-point transmission schemes may require dynamic turning on and off of transmission points.
It is desired that a network be able to take advantage of coordinated multipoint transmission techniques.